


From beginning to end 至始至终36

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [38]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: 至始至终 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367989
Kudos: 6





	From beginning to end 至始至终36

Tony很难想象Thor到底遭受了什么样的委屈才能大半夜的拉着他在黑山湾里诉苦。他们身边明明围绕着六七个身材火辣的Omega，而Thor却无动于衷的一直在和他控诉Loki的不近人情，甚至一件事情已经墨迹了三四遍，听得他耳朵都快生出了茧子。  
“说到底你就是在吃醋，但现在你已经和Loki在一起了还有什么可担心的。Fandral愿意掏钱就拿呗，接不接受也是Loki的自由。”Tony给出了自己的看法，但Thor显然不肯接受。

“这说不通，Loki说出的话简直自相矛盾。他说不想要我们家的钱，也不想要和我有关人士的赞助，就算Fandral与他是从小青梅竹马，但我们也是朋友？或者从一开始，Loki就把Fandral放在了一种特殊的位置上，甚至高于我的地位和存在。”Thor越想越气，他觉得不是自己多疑，也不是乱发醋意。

“这都是你的假设并没有被证实，而且我觉得自己在这方面有发言权，你就是占有欲太强了。想想当初我只是追求过Loki而已，你就跑到我家里挑事打架。我现在到是有点同情Fandral了，夹在你们中间真是左右为难，还得连夜跑到意大利去避难？”Tony对Fandral的遭遇深表同情，摊上这么一对好友可能是上辈子造孽太深。

“你想怎么说都行，但我很肯定自己的预感是正确的。”  
看来Thor是认定了这个观点，Tony也不想多费口水和一个醉鬼去辩论，因为一向酒量很好的Odinson今天居然喝多了，还是自己灌自己的那种.........

“别那么多愁善感，人生要及时行乐，又不是世界上只有Loki Laufeyson一个Omega。”Tony把身边的Omega拉进怀里，然后丛勇着其他人去抚慰这个可怜需要关爱的Alpha。

后半段的气氛开始变得热闹起来，一群人根本记不清到底喝了有多少杯，直到Tony嚷嚷着再开启一瓶香槟时，Thor终于忍不住直接吐了一地........  
“天啊............你太糟糕了”Tony瞬间没了好心情，他走到Thor的跟前询问着，虽然没什么大碍，但对方明显已经醉的开始胡言乱语了。

“姑娘们好好照顾Odinson先生，最好先给他洗洗澡........”Tony有些嫌弃的看着Thor，然后几遍嘱托后便独自先行离开。

Tony七扭八歪的躺在车里，他的头很晕，虽然清醒但也自顾不暇。车子开了有半小时，他寻思着这个时候Thor也一定洗完了澡，可能也醒了一些便试着打个电话询问一下......

电话拨过去等了很久才被接通，回应的声音很小带着不耐烦的慵懒  
“你哪位？”

“忘记和你说了，账单我已经结完了，好好享受今晚的服务，我选的都是顶级的Omega。还有千万可别被Loki发现了，哈哈哈哈”Tony没有想太多挂断了电话，他只想让自己的老友好好享受一番，却没想到给Thor挖了一个大坑。

“..............”Loki在大半夜里突然被手机铃声吵醒，然后看也没看的就接了起来。起初他以为是自己的手机，可在听完莫名其妙的内容后.....才发现这是今日Thor落在公司的那部。Loki用半分钟的时间理清了头绪，他翻开通话记录确认着来电人的身份，显然刚才的通话内容很有内涵。打开台灯拿出了彩虹桥电脑，Loki在指令区输入“Thor Odinson”，然后在屏幕上出现了Thor今天所去过的地点画面，而时间最近的地点是那个Loki已经很久没去过的黑山湾......

====  
当Loki踹开Thor所在的客房大门时，对方正和2个全裸的Omega躺在床上。他的到来吓坏了他们并尖叫着跑出了客房，只留下了不省人事的Odinson。Loki几步飞跳到床上坐骑在Thor的身上，他一脸怒气的看着还在沉睡的人，二话不说给了对方2组直拳。

Thor是被打醒的，虽然还没来得及弄清状况，但很明显他遭到了攻击。Thor下意识的抬手去阻挡，然后抓住了迎上来的第三拳。  
“你是谁？TMD想干什么？”Thor本以为自己遭到了仇家的袭击，他怒吼着，但下一秒才发现是Loki.....

“想干什么？我想杀了你！”Loki气的双眼通红，另一只没被牵制的拳头狠狠落下，但同样被Thor很准的接住。

“嗨，这是怎么了？”Thor的脑袋很痛，他喝的太多了，以至于现在都弄不清状况。他只知道Loki正在攻击自己，但随后便想起了一些事情？他约Tony在黑山湾喝酒诉苦，他们喝了很多酒，最后还喝吐了........接着就不记得了，直到被Loki的两拳打醒。Thor急忙的环顾四周，这里的装潢很熟悉是黑山湾的客房，而且现在他身上居然一丝不挂.............  
“Loki，你听我解释.......我真的什么都不记得了，但肯定什么都没干”

“少跟我装失忆”Loki一使劲将Thor的双手撑开，然后单膝抵在对方的脖子上，他真的是下了死手。

Thor觉得自己要断气了，他用力扳回双手连带夹住Loki的大腿猛然翻身。两个人一起滚到了床下纠缠了半天才分开，可还没等Thor站稳了身子就被Loki一个回旋踢飞撞在壁柜上。

这场面真是难得一见，黑山湾的工作人员们都挤在门口围观却没人敢去制止，家暴场面他们看得多了，但是这么硬核的还是头一出。Thor只觉得眼冒金星，他被撞的不清，壁柜都散了架子  
“我真的什么都没做过，Loki相信我”

“都被捉奸在床了还再狡辩，你让我怎么相信？用这种方式来报复我太低级了，Odinson你让我很失望。”Loki气的浑身发抖，他想离开这个污秽不堪的地方，留下Odinson再也不回头。可刚转身就听到身后发出的抱怨和不满..........

“对，你就是这么固执不听任何的解释。你责怪我当初没有听你的解释而让你遭受了痛苦，但现在那？难道不一样吗？难道你没有让我觉得痛苦过吗？”

“这不一样！”Loki回头失去理智般的向Thor怒吼着

“这世界上不是只有你遭受过痛苦，我也是人，你也伤了我的心知道吗？”Thor的情绪很激动，酒精也没有完全的消除，他很委屈，也觉得自己很失败。

“好，既然我伤了你的心，那我们分手吧，不开心为什么还要在一起。”Loki不加思若的就提出了分手，这让Thor更加的心痛和绝望。

“是的，也许你和Fandral在一起会更开心。”

来不及在大脑里反应，Loki已经冲动的做出了回击，等到他意识过来的时候，原本滚落在脚边的金属烛台已经被他丢了出去。也许Loki没有想太多，也许他认为对方可以躲开，但他绝对却忘记了Thor伤残左眼下的盲区.......

Thor没有躲开那个烛台，他的举动因酒精变得迟缓再加上左眼上的盲区。左边额头上剧烈的疼痛着，Thor单手捂着那里甚至感觉到半边脸都已经麻木了。屋子里很安静，Loki也傻了一般的楞在了原地，看着逐渐从Thor指缝里流出的鲜血后悔不已。

“快去找医生”  
门口看戏的人群终于意识到出了事情，工作人员进行清场并叫来了医生为Odinson包扎伤口。Thor一动不动的坐在地上没有反应，就连在医生为他缝合伤口的时候也没有任何的表情，因为他的心已经被那个烛台穿了一个洞。

“这几天伤口不能溅水，也不能外露以免感染。最好再去医院检查一下”医生简短的嘱咐之后就离开了房间，这让屋内仅剩的两个人变得更加的尴尬。

Loki的心里很后悔，他不能把这些全都怪罪在自己的旧疾上。Thor看起来很惨，他犹豫着要不要过去询问，但又觉得自己很犯贱。他的的男朋友背着自己来黑山湾找Omega快活，这事情摊在谁的身上都不可能容忍，除非是不爱、不在乎。纠结了半天，Loki还是主动走近了一些，老实说他有些心虚，于是开口的时候也软了下来“对不起，我以为你能够躲开的........”

Thor无声的抬起头看着Loki依然没有表情，他不知道现在应该如何去与对方沟通，第一次有了想放弃的念头........

“我没想到会把事情闹到这个地步，也不懂为什么我们会变成这个样子......”见Thor没有反应Loki继续自言自语的说着，直到Thor开口回应了他。

“我也不清楚这是为什么........也许你说的对，我们应该分开一段时间，彼此都考虑清楚.”Thor的声音很低沉，但却异常的冷静。

Loki的眼神中透露着惊讶，他没想到对方会这样答复，明明自己所说的分开也是不经头脑的气话而已呀！  
“你要是真的这么觉得........也好。”Loki言不由衷的轻笑着，他对Odinson失望透顶，也没必要继续留在这里丢人现眼。

Loki摔门而出，他把所有的愤怒都集中在脚下的油门上，车子在高速公路上开的飞快，幸好这个时间路上没什么车辆。他开了很久才意识到这个车子是Odinson的，于是猛地踩下刹车让轮胎与地面产生出了刺耳的摩擦声，甚至下车的时候也不忘给了车子两脚来出气。Loki站在高速公路旁上身只单薄的穿了一件衬衫，冷风使他发热的头脑冷静了下来，但随之而来的伤心让他委屈了起来。

Loki想找一个人倾诉却发现自己的电话簿上朋友寥寥无几，Natasha在上周被Tony外派执行任务，Wanda也已是人妻，丈夫还是Thor的朋友多少都有些不便。最后无奈，Loki只能打给Fandral........

当Fandral第一眼看到来电人的时候就预知了麻烦的发生，于是他一开口便是“怎么？又和Thor吵架了？”Loki也没料到对方会这么说，于是不禁又回想起了刚才的情景，瞬间委屈与伤心都涌上了心头，一时没忍住就哭出了声  
“Thor要和我分手”

“不至于吧？”Fandral一时也傻掉了，根本没料到事情会这么严重。他先安抚了对方几句，然后试图询问清整个事情的经过........

Loki哭了一会儿终于安静了下来，他把事情的原由和经过详细的讲了一番。全程Fandral都沉默无语，直到诉说完毕后2分钟都没有动静，就在Loki以为电话掉线的时候，对面终于有了反应  
“这简直太奇怪了，我明明什么都没参与，也不知情.....就莫名其妙的充当上了破坏感情的第三者？先是因为投资的事情让Thor醋意大发，现在他一定认为你扔的那个烛台是因为我。艹...........我做错了什么？要这么玩我？”Fandral觉得自己现在可以完美的演绎一下原地升天，他快要被气疯了，Thor是个大醋缸子Loki应该是知道的，但对方却一直反作用的在煽风点火。这不能怪Thor，换做他自己也会很生气。可惜Thor唯一错的就是为什么要选择黑山湾？他当然不相信对方会故意去那里找Omega泄愤，因为他了解Thor，这不可能。

Loki本来是想找个人安慰自己，可谁知道又多一个控诉自己的家伙，他当然很恼火“你和Odinson都是一个德行，天天说在乎我、关心我，可在我真正需要你们的时候，都嫌我麻烦、嫌我是个累赘！”

“你不要乱发脾气好不好？我什么时候嫌你麻烦了，也从没把你当做累赘。”Loki的指控让Fandral很委屈，根本没处讲理。他本以为终于出现了一个可以忍让对方的Thor，可没想到最后还是被Loki气崩溃了，现在连他自己也要崩溃了。

“你要不是因为嫌我麻烦、累赘......当初为什么不肯带着我一起离开北欧，离开Laufeyson家。”Loki的质问让Fandral一时无法回答，原来这么多年过去了，对方始终在怨念着这个事情........

====  
隔一天的清晨，Loki出现在了菲乌米奇诺机场，他根据Fandral给的地址打车来到了一栋建筑前。他按响门铃，没一会儿就听到了里面传来的下楼声，门被打开是一名散着长发的Omega，穿着宽松的浴袍里面的身材若隐若现.....两个人对视了几秒紧接着传来了Fandral的声音  
“先让他进来”

Loki表示见怪不怪，他向那名Omega礼貌的微笑，然后就若无其事的进了屋。房间里的装潢很北欧风，没有半点的罗马风格，不出意外应该是Fandral父亲之前购置的。Loki脱下外套很随意的坐在沙发上，昨天他的一整日都是在飞机上度过的，疲倦而又孤独。

Fandral走下楼梯第一眼就看到了栽倒在沙发上的Loki，他整理着浴袍无奈的叹着气，心想着今日一定要把这个事情解决清楚。  
“想喝点什么吗？”Fandral随性的询问着，不过看对方的样子应该是很糟糕

“酒，啤酒、红酒、白兰地，只要是酒就可以。”Loki有气无力的说着，紧闭着眼睛都懒得睁开直到一个瓶子仍在了他的身上，睁眼一看........结果是一瓶维他命饮料？

“喝酒对你没好处，也解决不了任何问题”Fandral一边说教着，一边为自己开启了一瓶啤酒。他走到沙发跟前，坐在了Loki旁边的侧椅上。

“我可能要打扰你一段时间，直到我想清楚是和Odinson彻底分手？还是对他背着我搞Omega这事睁一只眼、闭一只眼......”Loki开门见山，他坐了一天一夜的飞机也没想清楚自己的决定，所以暂且在罗马小住一阵，当是散散心也好。

“Thor这一点做的是不对，他不应该去那种地方找人诉苦。事后我也求证过Tony，Thor那天真的喝多了还吐了一身，所以Tony让那些Omega帮Thor洗的澡。都喝成那德行了还能做什么？发生关系是肯定不可能的。”Fandral为Thor解释的，他也希望能尽早解决这个麻烦事。

“你当时又不在场，凭什么那么坚信Tony的话？也许他们早就串通好了。”Loki现在什么都不信，他只相信自己眼睛看到的。

“就凭我陪着Thor去过32次黑山湾以及我们将近20年的友情。Thor对黑山湾里的人没兴趣，在他的认知里，那里和别的酒吧没什么区别，只是有些客人和朋友喜欢在那里应酬而已”

“例如你吗？”Loki突然把矛头对准了Fandral，对方生性风流这毫无质疑

“......我就是喜欢黑山湾怎么了？除了和Thor去过的32次以外，剩下的次数根本无法统计。但是，你那么爱Thor为什么就不能选择相信他，难道整件事情从头到尾你就一点错都没有吗？为什么Thor会去黑山湾买醉喝成那个样子？这都是有因由的。”Fandral坚决的选择站在Thor这边，Loki的确是被宠坏了做事情一点道理都不讲。

“的确是有因由。不就是因为你吗？”Loki果断的把责任推给了Fandral，对方确实是这次事件的责任人之一。

“我？........当初咱们说好的，我投资的这个事情不能告诉Thor，但你一下子就说了出去，Thor已经不是一两次因为我和你的关系而暴走了。第一次在东欧的时候，我只是靠近你的腺体闻了闻，他就对我起了杀意。你明知道Thor忌讳这些，又偏偏拿我来激怒他，你到底是怎么想的......”

作为这次事件的无辜受害者，Fandral当然表示着自己的不满，可Loki接下来的回击让他彻底崩溃了  
“Oidnson有理由、有资格去嫉妒一个夺走我初吻的人，确切点说应该是我的初恋对象。”

Fandral觉得自己一个脑袋两个大，心中更是哔掉了一万句想骂人的脏话。  
“我说过多少次了，那是个以外。而且那个时候我们都太年轻了，根本不懂什么是爱，你只是把对我的依赖感误认成了爱慕。”

“你说什么都可以，反正单箭头的那个人又不是你。我累了，请给我安排一个房间。”Loki起身直接上了楼，也不管房主的意愿如何就擅自选了房间。

深夜里Loki是被饿醒的，他这几天来都没有正经吃过东西，肚子一直在叫个不停，所以他准备去一楼搜刮些食物来充饥，但却没想撞见了在厨房中抽烟的Fandral。  
“你怎么还没睡？”Loki睡眼朦胧的询问着，对方的身上还穿着外出的私服，可能是刚刚回来。

“我刚和Thor通完电话，告诉他你要在我这里住一阵子..........”

Loki的眼神不明的闪动着，但下一秒却装作不在乎般的打开冰箱  
“有三明治，太棒了。”拿出冷鲜盒中的火腿三明治以及一瓶牛奶，Loki坐在厨台边考虑着要不要加热一下再享用。

见Loki无意接话，Fandral继续说道“你不想知道Thor说了什么吗？”

“算了吧，看你的脸色就知道没什么好话了”  
Loki说的不错，Fandral本来好心的向Thor保平安，没想到却遭到了对方冷漠的对待，甚至是冷嘲热讽。Thor完全一副自暴自弃的样子，还口不由心的说着“很好，他去你那里一定会很开心，希望你们玩的愉快”。老实说Fandral真的希望对方可以开口打骂他，起码这样的Thor还算是正常。

“吃完东西就赶紧睡吧，明天我们可以出去好好的转一转。”Fandral起身熄灭了手中的香烟，在经过Loki身旁的时候突然弯下腰来。

他们的距离很近，以至于Loki都忘记了咀嚼嘴中的食物。他抬眼看着对方，直到Fandral伸出手剥掉了他鼻子上的面包屑，然后轻笑着从他身边走过...........

“...................”Loki用力的咽下那口没有咀嚼完的食物，心想着刚才发生了什么？一瞬间他居然以为对方要吻自己？？？

====  
第二天Loki起来时神清气爽，他拉着Fandral逛遍了市中心的每一座商场，从头到脚、从内到外一切都焕然一新。只有苦命的Fandral觉得自己双脚发麻，还得笑着脸贡献出自己银行卡。

Loki的脚步停留在一家男装店的橱窗外，他被里面的一件蓝色外套所吸引。他上下打量着，假想着Thor试穿后的样子，一定会很英俊...........  
“这个看起来不错，很适合Thor。”Fandral突然凑了上来，还很直白的戳穿了Loki的小心思。

“谁说我是要买给他的？”Loki傲娇着不肯定承认。他带着Fandral进入了店铺內，然后让店员取下那件外套给Fandral试穿。

“你没开玩笑吧？我不适合蓝色.........”Fandral皱着眉，看着镜子中的自己显然有些不自在。

“我觉得非常好，就买这件吧”说着话，Loki掏出了Fandra的信用卡交给了店员。Fandral虽有些不情愿，但还是得委屈巴巴的接受.......

出了店铺Loki心情甚好的在前面快步的走着，嘴里还嚷嚷着接下来要去哪里吃饭。他一心惦记着接下来的行程却没太注意脚下的地面，于是被凸起的一小块瓷砖绊到险些扑在地上。  
“你怎么这么不小心？”Fandral见状赶忙过来询问，他有些过分担心的扶着对方，脸上紧张的像是Loki差点没了命一样。

“没什么事，新鞋子不太跟脚而已”Loki被对方一脸紧张的样子逗笑，觉得很滑稽。

“你真是吓死我了，不行换一双吧”

“怎么？不心疼你的钱了？”Loki恶趣味的开着玩笑，刚才刷爆卡的时候Fandral可没这么大方。

“你和钱比起来，当然是你更重要了”

“...............”Loki的心脏震动了一下，刚才Fandral居然对着他Wink了？？？要知道对方这辈子撩过千百个Omega，却唯独没包括他。小时候Loki也曾幻想着Fandral有一天能开窍，向他展开着疯狂的追求和爱恋，可惜直至对方离开北欧也没对他产生半点的兴趣.........

吃完晚饭Fandral带着Loki去了罗马最出名的夜店，两个人聊着过去的趣事，一杯杯的品尝着店里各种各样的鸡尾酒，很快就让酒量不佳的Loki喝倒了。Fandral把烂醉如泥的Loki拖上出租车，他知道对方心里不好受，表面看着貌似是一副开心的样子，但实际却还在为Thor的事情伤心。夜店距离Fandral的住所很近，车子没开多久就到了地方。他先把Loki从车上抱下来，然后为了方便找钥匙暂时先将对方安置在门口的楼梯边。

Loki的头倚在楼梯扶手的柱子上，他缩成一团想要让自己的身体暖和一些，可最后却身子一歪直接倒在了台阶上。  
“嗨，你就不能老实的坐着吗？”Fandral急忙跑过来把对方扶了起来，他脱下自己的外套为Loki批上，可能是因为太冷了Loki对Fandral的体温异常的需求着，然后一头就扎进了他的怀里......

Loki酒醉后的身体软软的，长长的睫毛因为寒冷在颤抖。Fandral用力的抱紧对方，这情形不禁让他想起了当年Loki第一次发情时的情景。Loki从小性子孤僻很难接触，又常常被他二哥欺负，每次都哭的跟个小花猫似的。Fandral一家算是Laufeyson家族的表亲，有时候便会跟着妈妈过来串门问候，他很看不惯Laufeyson家狂妄自大的二少爷，于是有一次他路过庭院时，刚好遇到这位二少爷正在欺负年幼的弟弟。Fandral一时看不过眼就出手教训了一番，谁知从那以后他就被Loki缠上了，而且一缠便是十多年。他算得上是Loki人生中的第一位朋友和保护者，他们渐渐变得形影不离相比对方的兄弟姐妹们来说，他们两个人才更像是亲兄弟。又过了几年，Fandral分化成了一名Alpha，而升入中学的Loki也从原本不起眼的跟屁虫脱变成了美丽的少年，每当他们走在一起时都会受到其他人的注视，直至有一天Fandral的好朋友突然提醒了他“Loki可能有一天会分化成Omega，你要趁现在早下手”。Fandral到是不这么认为，他否定了朋友的观点反驳着“你怎么知道Loki一定会分化成Omega？就算是Omega我也一直把他当弟弟看待。”他嘴上虽是这么说，可当天放学的路上就询问的了Loki。  
“你有没有想过，以后会分化成什么属性？或者是你希望分化成什么？”

漂亮的绿眼睛正在来回打量着Fandral，这让对方不好意的避开了眼神。Loki在心里美滋滋的猜想着，然后毫不犹豫的说出了口“我想分化成Omega”

“为什么是Omega？你之前一直和我说你父亲只看中Alpha，而且变成Alpha之后你就可以痛扁你二哥了”

“你也可以帮我揍他呀？而且变成Omega的话，我就可以嫁给你了”

脑中回想起的往事让Fandral情不自禁的漏出笑容，眼前乖巧安静的Loki貌似还和当年一样，他们坐在后山的大榕树上等着看日落，他有些困意的倚在树干旁闭眼小憩，Loki可能以为他是睡着了，于是壮着胆子将吻偷偷的落在他的嘴边......Fandral什么都知道，却不想去面对，哪怕事后对方向他表白，他也是一副玩笑般的样子“你少耍我了，这一点都不好笑”。没过多久他为Loki闯了祸，害得家人们被逐出了北欧，十多年过去了Loki也遇到了自己的真爱，他觉得一切终于走上了正轨，可没想到对方依然还记得那些往事，甚至再一次当面说了出来......

“对不起Loki，我只是想让你生活的更好。你总说自己在单箭头的暗恋我，但其实并不是那样。可能我才是那个一直暗恋你的人，天天担心着坏小子们会把你从我的身边拐走。你和Thor在一起时，我无法说出那种感受，原以为自己会毫无私心的替你们开心，但很抱歉我没有做到.........所以唯一的方法只能是避开你，于是你和Thor第一次去DONG欧的时候，不是他故意不带上我，反而是我自己主动弃权的。因为我知道，只要是去了你就会立刻缠上我，不会给Thor任何的机会。”Fandral知道此时的Loki不会听到、也不会记得这番话，所以他才能如此坦诚的说出来。他捧起对方的脸仔细端详着，也许在感情方面他的确亏欠Loki太多，所以想把一个吻作为回礼，就像是当年对方偷吻他一样时的情景。

Fandral轻轻的将吻落在Loki的嘴唇上，这是他有生以来第一次主动吻对方，也许也是最后一次。他留恋着不想过早的结束这个吻，直到听见身后有树枝被踩断的声音........他不慌不忙的离开那片让人着迷的嘴唇，即使不用回头确认也知道对方是谁  
“怎么？终于肯露面了是吗？”


End file.
